


rainbow

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Punk AU, Tickling, aight here we go, haven’t posted riverway in over a week. who am i, jordan u opened my eyes to ly being ticklish and. im in love theyre BABEY, they are............... soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: River loves every single part of Ly, including the rainbows on their skin.





	rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> hhh soft

They’re beautiful. 

Every single part of them is beautiful.

Hair. 

Eyes. 

Clothes. 

Piercings. 

Voice. 

Tattoos. 

River finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love day by day. 

“You’re pretty,” he mumbles, breath warm and tired against Ly’s skin, and he snuggles closer into their embrace with a sigh. He smiles when Ly looks down at him in a soft kind of amusement, shifting their position so they’re face to face. 

“You’re pretty too,” Ly says, piercing glinting in the dull light as they stick their tongue out. Their eyes flutter closed for a second, almost drifting back to a peaceful sleep before they open them again, shining as bright as their piercing. “You’re staring at me again, Riv.”

River can feel the slight blush that rises in his cheeks, but he doesn’t bother to push it down, instead setting his chin and letting a small smile find his face. “Yeah. So?”

Ly’s eyebrows shoot up at the sudden boldness, and they grin as River takes their wrist in one of his hands. “Hm. _Someone’s_ being very forward today.”

“You don’t like it?” River returns the grin with one of his own, fingers tracing gently over the inked stars on Lyceum’s wrist. He draws around the shapes, lifting his fingers away and breaking the contact for split seconds before returning, curving the lines with curiosity. 

“I didn’t say that.” Ly’s smile gets a little brighter, goosebumps raising up along their skin under the path of River’s touch. Their eyes follow him as his fingers trail up their arm, around the bend of their elbow, over their bicep, drawing his own patterns over the ones already set deep into Lyceum’s skin. They take a shaking breath, biting back the laughter that’s building in their throat. Their eyes squeeze shut, a helpless smile on their face, and they pull away with a shriek when River’s fingers wander too close to under their arm. “River!”

It’s River’s turn to raise his eyebrows this time, hands still reaching out to gently hold Ly’s wrist despite their sudden retreat. “Something wrong?”

There’s a pause, Ly’s eyes darting to the side as if they’re considering, contemplating, calculating what to say next, until they return their arm to its position in River’s hold. “No.”

River smiles, hands retracing the stars, his eyes flickering with a glint of adoring amusement when Ly draws in a breath, turning their head away as if that can stop River from seeing and hearing the laughter that’s starting to escape from them. “Ly, are you okay?”

Ly’s voice is a little strained when they reply with a quiet whisper of _“I’m fine!”_, and River snorts at their lack of composure. 

“Are you sure? You seem... distressed.” River scribbles his fingers down Ly’s forearm, forgetting the patterns inked there in favour of soft teasing with both his hands and words. “You’re absolutely sure that there’s _nothing_ wrong at _all?_” His hands slip under Ly’s arm again, and he grins when they pull away with another shriek. 

“You’re doing that on purpose!”

“Maybe a little.” River winks, hands slipping down to Ly’s waist to pull them closer, pressing a kiss to their forehead. Ly struggles in his arms, twisting in the bedsheets and leaning back to glare up at River when his grip doesn’t loosen, huffing against his chest. “Can you blame me, though?” River says, grinning when Ly jumps against the hands that are beginning to skate across their hips. “It’s cute.”

“No, it’s not!” Ly buries their face deeper into River’s chest, their hands clutching fistfuls of his shirt as they speak through muffled nervous laughter. “Riv- c’mon, please.”

“Please what?” 

“Don’t tickle me- wait, wait, River, _no!_” Ly pushes themself closer to River when hands finally slip under their shirt and touch their skin, and River smiles when he feels them laugh brightly against him, their legs kicking frantically. His fingers trace over their sides, their waist, their hips, pulling squeaking laughter from them, and he draws over the lines that he finds there, different colours on the skin swirling into a rainbow that stretches over Lyceum’s side. 

“Rainbow tattoo,” he mumbles, stilling his hands and shifting down to press his face into Ly’s neck. “Does it have a meaning?”

“I’m gay,” Ly says breathlessly, and River snorts against the warmth of their skin. 

“That you are.” He blows softly against Ly’s neck, repeating the action when Ly shivers and squirms with a tired whine, their hands batting half-heartedly at River’s arms. 

“Cut it out,” they say, a giggle slipping into their voice between the words, and they breathe out a sigh of relief when they finally catch River’s hands in their own, holding tight to his wrists. 

River smiles against them. “I’d say sorry, but I’m really not.”

“I know you’re not, you dick.”

“_Hey,_” River says, voice somehow a mix of stern and teasing, shaking his hands from Ly’s grasp to squeeze their side. “Play nice, Lyceum. I know your weakness now.”

“Alright, alright!” Ly rolls away with a huff, folding their arms across their chest while they look at River with a glare that’s ruined by the wide smile on their face. “I’m gonna write a song about my jerk of a boyfriend who _tortures_ me, you know.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a hit.” River snakes an arm around Ly’s waist, pulling them in close and syncing his breathing with theirs. “Your laughter will still be my favourite song, though.”

Ly snorts out a laugh, high-pitched and happy, and River feels his heart melt. “You’re such a dork.”

River raises his eyebrows. “What did I _just_ say about playing nice?”

Ly pauses. “You’re... the best dork?”

“Nice save,” River grins, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Ly’s head, resting his face in the mass of dyed hair. 

Ly grins back. “Why, thank you.” They give a smug sort of smile, eyes closed and mouth curved into a smirk, and River presses another kiss to their head at the sight. 

“How you have the nerve to call _me_ the dork in this relationship, I’ll never know.”

“It’s ‘cause I love you,” Ly says, settling deeper into River’s embrace with a happy sigh. “So I’m legally obligated to call you a dork. It’s how love works.”

“I’m sure it is.” River wraps his arms around Ly tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and letting Ly’s warmth against him run through his body. “Thank you for showing me how love works.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who actually PROOFREAD for once


End file.
